SNG Digest
This content is pasted up here with the permission of 2+2 user gildwulf (original source). By all means wiki standards of community editing and improvement should apply, and feel free to make additions. As always be bold but use good judgment. June 2005 Hand Questions Thread on unnecessary blind defense - Joefitz posts a hand on attempting to resteal blinds with ATs at level 1. Flyingmoose and Kyro (among others) set Joe straight. Folding QQ preflop to tons of action Unoriginalname posts a hand where he folds QQ to a huge reraise preflop. Chaos ensues (answers by Karak567, microbet, Adanthar and others). How to deal with SB constantly raising your BB Octaveshift wants to know how to deal with a SB who keeps raising you 3XBB. Lastchance, astarck, Freudian, and others respond. Folding TPTK (AK) on flop to all-in Erniebilko asks if he is a complete wimp for folding TPTK (AKs) on a medium-scary flop. Chaos ensues (freemoney, sponger, lastchance, Myst, and others respond). AA on scary flop Grekehaus posts an AA hand on a scary flop. Adanthar, Freemoney, Suitedsixes and others insta-respond. Defending against PVS AbelM asks how to defend against a probable Phil Van Sexton (pushing all in with a bunch of limpers when you have sh*t cards). Responses by Nick B., Adanthar, and others. Pushing TT on JJ3 flop Adanthar posts about pushing a Bodog 10K guaranteed final table hand. V. interesting discussion follows with Myst, freemoney, johnnybeef, and others. When to push UTG Raptor polls people on whether to push mid-pocket pair at 75/150 blinds with 6 left. Microbet, Apathy, Myst, and durron597 respond. Folding AKo in the money?? EricW folds AKo in the money. (Almost) everyone thinks he’s crazy, and schlach number-crunches to explain why this is a push. Folding 99 overpair on messy flop Spentrent folds an overpair (99) on a scary flop and wonders if he’s weak-tight. 45suited, OrcaDK, and curtains all like his fold for various reasons. On the bubble vs. a dead stack Ixnert tells us about a bubble where the short stack disconnected; OP asks if he should just fold into the money or make a stand. 45suited, jcm4ccc and others give him some hands he should play. Why do people insist on playing Ace-rag? tlow03 asks when to play Ace-rag early on in an SNG. This is a pretty easy question, but I just added it because it’s such a HUGE mistake and SO many people do it on Party. Raising or calling AKo from BB in early stages Easilyfound asks whether to raise or call AKo from the BB at level 1. Responses from EricW, Sabrazack, and others. Overplaying AK preflop? Durron597 gets super aggressive with AK preflop. OrcaDK, flyingmoose, and curtains respond. Folding KK on river Scuba Chuck folds his KK on the river, explains his reasoning, and then responds to Johnnybeef, durron597, and wuwei. Curtain's double checkraise at 400+30 Insane genius double checkraise play by Curtains??? Minraises on the flop Karak567 laments about minre-raises on the flop. He uses an example of AK on a missed flop, and Kyro, unarmed, and jcm4ccc respond. Nut flush draw on flop tjh asks about calling an all-in with nut flush draw on flop late in a tourney. Jcm4ccc, 45suited, lastchance and others respond. Jason Strasser bluffing on river Jason makes a huge bluff-raise on the river at a $1000 SNG. Kyro, 11t and others respond. Calling any w/ 2:1 odds and a healthy stack octaveshift complains about an elite villain making a seemingly dumb all-in call with 9T. Freemoney, Myst, PVS and others correct him. Clarifying 'push with any two' concept Matt R asks why we should push any 2 using a $215 hand as an example. Pergesu, Nick B., eMarkM, SlackerMcFly, and Raptor respond. Interesting Debates and Stories Tales of bankroll building The Don shares his bankroll building story and asks others to do the same. Profitability of SNGs vs. Ring games Microbet starts an interesting debate on profitability of SNGs vs. Ring games Common online tells utmt40 asks people what are the most common online tells. This sparks a very interesting series of posts. Maintaining discipline in SNGs suited_ace wonders how to maintain discipline when faced with bad beat after bad beat (NOT a bad beat post). TOW, Pergesu and others respond. Are SNGs real poker? Karak567 sparks the debate on whether SNGS are real poker. Software Astarck's updated version of Aleomagus' spreadsheet Astarck revises Aleomagus’ spreadsheet to include ‘Daily Summaries’. Understanding ICM The shadow makes a mindblowing post on ICM. new SNG program This is a great new SNG program that could potentially rival SNG tracker (although it has very limited functions now...there are a lot of sweet buttons I can't press:).